La tendresse
by D3athrider
Summary: Pero a pesar de aquel ridículo vestido, a pesar del enorme lazo que decoraba su cabeza y todos aquellos malditos encajes que lo adornaban, Otoya pensó que el rubio era verdaderamente atractivo.


**¡Hola!**

**Es tan tarde que me da hasta vergüenza decir que hora es XD es oneshot es un regalo para mi hermana de espíritu Yeniffer, quería hacerle un regalito por tenerla esclavizada a corregir mis cosas y se me ocurrió hacer un fic de esta pareja que sé que le encanta :)**

**¡Espero que lo disfrutes! Tanto ella como las que lo leáis por curiosidad ^^**

* * *

Todo había empezado como una estúpida broma por parte de Natsuki. A él le parecía la mar de divertido vestir a Syo de chica diciendo ayudarlo para pasar el casting de Hyuuga-sensei, aunque todos sabían que era una mera excusa para poder ponerle aquél vestido tan pomposo.

Pero a pesar de aquel ridículo vestido, a pesar del enorme lazo que decoraba su cabeza y todos aquellos malditos encajes que lo adornaban, Otoya pensó que el rubio era verdaderamente atractivo. Lo atribuyó a que en aquellos momentos Syo parecía una chica totalmente y no le dio más importancia.

Tuvo que empezar a replantearse muchas cosas cuando, en una tarde de ensayo, había observado atentamente al rubio bailar. Miraba casi extasiado uno de sus movimientos, que seguían aquella coreografía.

Sus pasos de baile eran fluidos y agiles, parecía que para él fuese lo más natural del mundo, como si hubiese nacido sabiendo bailar.

Ya no podía seguir echándole la culpa a aquel maldito rosa, aquello tenía que ser por otro motivo, pero no llegaba a comprender por que no podía dejar de mirar a su compañero fijamente. Estaba tan perdido en la visión que le ofrecían sus ojos que se había olvidad completamente de que aún sostenía la guitarra en sus manos, se limitaba a permanecer sentado, con las piernas cruzadas sobre el césped.

-Si no cierras la boca te van a entrar moscas-. Ren la había echo cerrar la boca con una suave presión en la mandíbula.

Se sentó a su lado, refugiándose del calor bajo la sombra del frondoso árbol que había allí.

-¿Eh? no salió de su ensimismamiento tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué es lo que llama tu interés de esa manera?

El pelirrojo entonces reaccionó, apartando su vista de grupo de chicos que ensayaban en el patio.

-Oh, nada en particular, solo miraba como ensayaban los demás.

-Si tienes tanto tiempo libre en vez de mirar empléalo para practicar tú también-. Tokiya se acercó, secándose el sudor con una toalla.

-¡Tokiya! ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan borde?-. El pelirrojo se quejó efusivamente.

El peli azul por su parte se limitó a ignorar lo que consideraba una actitud infantil por parte de su compañero.

-¿Ya estáis peleándoos otra vez?-. Syo hizo su aparición por la espalda de Tokiya, totalmente sonriente.- ¡Tokiya! ¡Deberías relajarte de vez en cuando y sonreír!

El rubio agarró los mofletes de su compañero y los estiró, creando una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en su cara. Aquello le debió parecer realmente gracioso, ya que estalló en carcajadas, por su parte Tokiya hacia acopio de toda su paciencia para no matarlo.

-Mejor calmamos esos humos chicos-. Ren les alcanzó un par de botellas de agua fría.

Los chicos las cogieron, sedientos como estaban en ese preciso instante aquello era como un regalo venido del cielo.

-¿Cómo llevas la letra de la canción? ¿Aún tienes problemas para recordarla?-. Syo se sentó junto al pelirrojo mientras abría la botella de agua.

-No es problema, si me acompaño con la guitarra es mucho más fácil-. Otoya levantó el pulgar para afirmar lo ya dicho.

El rubio no respondió, se limitó a sonreír ampliamente mientras daba unas palmadas en la espalda de su compañero.

Claramente ya no podía seguir culpado a aquel vestido de volantes, ni a aquel enorme lazo, ni a todos los volates que decoraron su cuerpo aquel día. Tenía que ser otra cosa diferente, ¿Qué cosa podría hacer que no pudiese apartar su mirada de cada gesto que el pequeño hacía?

-¿Pasa algo?-. Syo lo miraba fijamente ahora.

Mierda, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que seguía mirándolo.

-N-n-no, no ocurre nada en absoluto, nada de nada, no pasa nada-. Empezó a reír nerviosamente mientras fingía afinar la guitarra, aquello provocó que una cuerda saltase.

-Menudo idiota…-. Tokiya dejó ir un suspiro mientras se sentaba también junto a ellos.

-¡¿A quien llamas idiota?

-¿No es evidente que a ti? ¿Ves a alguien más idiota que tu por aquí?

Así eran sus días. Pasaban tranquilamente, rodeado de sus amigos, ¿Podía pedir algo más? Eso era lo que pensaba Otoya antes de que todo aquel maldito asunto empezase. Desde ese momento no dormía demasiado bien, dándole vueltas a su cabeza continuamente. No podía dejar de pensar en ello la mayoría del tiempo. Simplemente quería llegar a entender que era lo que provocaba que su mirada acabase siempre posándose sobre el rubio.

-Bueno, nosotros nos marchamos ya.

Otoya alzó la vista entonces. Al parecer Ren y Tokiya ya se marchaban. Aquello significaba que lo iban a dejar a solas con Syo.

Empezó a sentirse nervioso de golpe, no sabía por qué, ya había estado a solas con el millones de veces y jamás le había importado, no sabía por que en esa ocasión tenía que ser diferente.

-Será mejor que arregles eso cuanto antes-. Señaló el pequeño refiriéndose a la guitarra.

-Si, pero tendrá que esperar, no me queda ninguna de repuesto, mañana iré a comprar.

-¿Vas a salir a la ciudad?

-Si, conozco varias tiendas de música, aprovecharé para tomar el aire.

-¡Eso suena genial! ¿Puedo ir?

Se quedó paralizado en el sitio, con la sonrisa congelada en su rostro, ¿Salir? ¿Solo con Syo? Aquella idea parecía hacer eco en su cabeza, como si estuviese hueca y el sonido rebotase en las paredes.

-¿Qué me dices? O acaso… ¿Prefieres ir solo?-. Se rascó la cabeza, parecía un poco decepcionado.

-¡No! Quiero decir… ¡Si! O sea, no digo que sí a que quiera ir solo… Emm… Yo… Si, estaría encantado de ir contigo mañana a la ciudad.

El rubio soltó una carcajada.

-Eres raro Otoya-. Se colocó el sombrero, que se había quitado para poder bailar libremente.- Pero tengo muchas ganas de ir, hace mucho tiempo que no salgo de la academia, tienes que enseñarme todas esas tiendas de música.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó levemente ante aquel comentario. Él no solía ser así, jamás había tenido problema alguno para expresarse con los demás. Balbucear de aquella manera tan idiota… seguro que Syo ahora pensaba que era un tonto.

¿Pero y a el que demonios le importaba lo que pensase o dejase de pensar? El asunto se le empezaba a escapar de las manos ¿Acaso no podía dejar de pensar en él un maldito momento?

Miró a su derecha, donde se sentaba su compañero. Parecía bastante concentrado mirando al horizonte.

-El sol se esta poniendo…

Otoya miró en la misma dirección. Era verdad, el sol estaba empezando a descender ya, provocando que el cielo adquiriera tonalidades amarillentas y rojizas. Unos colores preciosos a su parecer.

Estabdo así en aquel preciso instante, junto con su compañero, se le antojó un momento ¿Especial?

-¿Volvemos ya?-. Syo seguía mirando a aquel espectáculo de luces.

-No… quiero quedarme un poco más.

Mierda, aquello había salido de su boca sin apenas pensar, casi automáticamente. La verdad es que estaba bien así, sentado en la hierba, sin hacer nada, solo mirando al horizonte junto a él.

-Si te digo la verdad, yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de volver aún-. Sonrió de manera cómplice, sin apartar la vista del cielo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Aquella mañana se había levantado particularmente nervioso, tanto que apenas había probado bocado durante el desayuno.

Tenia que calmarse ¡Era ridículo estar tan nervioso! Salir con un amigo era lo más normal del mundo a esa edad, no era como si nunca antes lo hubiese echo.

Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso que apenas había pegado ojo? El simple echo de haber quedado con Syo para ir la ciudad esa tarde no podía estar provocándole todo aquello, ¿O si?

Bostezó por quinta vez aquella mañana, tapándose la boca, pero sin impedir que el sonoro bostezo saliese de su boca.

-¿No estas durmiendo bien Otoya?

Natsuki se sentó sobre su pupitre, mirándolo sonriente.

-Eso parece, me está costando conciliar el sueño estos días-. Se dejó caer sobre su mesa, rendido.- Es agotador.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, apenas has comido algo en el desayuno, ¿Estás enfermo?

-No, no-. Levantó la mano negando, pero siguiendo echado sobre su mesa.- Llevo unos días dándole vueltas a un asunto y no me deja dormir para nada, además siendo como si no tuviese nada de hambre.

-¡Eso es maravilloso Otoya!-. Lo cogió de los hombros, zarandeándolo efusivamente.

-¿Qué tiene eso de maravilloso exactamente?

-Otoya, ¡Estas enamorado! He acertado, ¿Verdad?

**¿**

**QUÉ**

**DEMONIOS**

**ACABABA**

**DE **

**DECIR**

**?**

-¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No es eso para nada! ¡Te equivocas!-. Agitaba las manos exageradamente, negando aquello.

-¡Claro que no!-. Agarró sus manos, acercándose mucho a él.- Eso lo explicaría todo.

Natsuki parecía bastante contento con la idea, hasta emocionado, a Otoya por su parte no le hacía ninguna gracia, ¿Cómo iba a estar enamorado? ¡Syo era un chico! Uno muy atractivo, pero un chico ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estaba pensando que Syo era atractivo para empezar?

Sacudió la cabeza y se deshizo del firme agarre de Natsuki, que estaba empezando a explicarle lo maravilloso que era el amor, y a recitar alguna que otra poesía, era mejor huir mientras podía.

El resto de mañana pasó bastante tranquila, asistiendo a las clases que le correspondía, comiendo con sus compañeros, esquivando a Natsuki… Una mañana de lo más normal.

Otoya caminaba hacia su cuarto. Al final había conseguido sobrevivir un día más, empezó a dudarlo cuando su compañero de clase empezó a perseguirlo por toda la academia con aquel traje extraño, diciendo algo sobre Romeo y Julieta.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio con cuidado.

Ahora volvía a estar nervioso, a pesar de que había conseguido pasar la mañana sin acordarse del tema ahora volvía a estar muy presente en su mente.

Lo primero era lo primero, si iba a salir no podía hacerlo con el uniforme. Abrió su armario y miró detenidamente todo lo que tenía en su interior.

-Ya he vuelto-. Tokiya entró por la puerta con aire relajado.

El pelirrojo no le prestó atención, seguía totalmente concentrado en su ropa.

Tokiya lo miró con curiosidad, era raro que su compañero no liase un escandalo cada vez que llegaba, sin dejar de hablar y preguntarle sobre todo, cualquier chorrada servía.

Era curioso ver su comportamiento en aquel momento. Rebuscaba entre su armario, cogía alguna camiseta, la examinaba minuciosamente y finalmente la dejaba para coger otra.

Decidió ignorarlo, seguramente, tratándose de él, sería un asunto bastante trivial.

Otoya por fin encontró una camiseta que le gustaba, roja, con el dibujo de una guitarra eléctrica en la esquina, aquella era perfecta.

Cayó en la cuenta de que no podía presentarse así, había estado todo el día en clase, sudando.

Dejó su ropa sobre la cama y salió disparado hacia el baño.

Otoya se dio la ducha más rápida de su vida, para después secarse el pelo rápido, apresuradamente, pero procurando que quedase bien peinado, como a él le gustaba.

Entró al cuarto de nuevo para vestirse. Se colocó la camiseta y unos tejanos rotos, eso junto con sus bambas favoritas hicieron un conjunto perfecto a su parecer.

-Ei, ¿Vas a salir Oto…?

El pelirrojo cerró la puerta mientras salía, dejando a Tokiya con la palabra en la boca.

Camino apresuradamente por el pasillo enmoquetado mientras se colocaba su chaqueta. Sentía que los latidos de su corazón iban ganando intensidad y rapidez, resonando ensordecedoramente en sus pobres oídos.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y respiró profundamente antes de llamar. La respuesta no se hizo esperar, a los pocos segundos Syo le abrió la puerta.

Él también vestía ropa de calle, muy en su línea por cierto: Unos pantalones pesqueros negros, unas botas de cuero de caña baja y una camiseta con la bandera de Londres era una estampa que pegaba totalmente con la imagen del rubio.

-¿Estas listo?-. Otoya se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-Totalmente-. Cogió la chaqueta de cuero que reposaba sobre una silla.- Natsuki, me voy.

-¡¿Queeeeeé? ¿Os vais sin mí?

-Por supuesto que si, deja de quejarte como un crio-. Se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Que cruel Syo-chan! ¡Yo también quiero ir!

-A la próxima te llevaremos-. Empezó a empujar al pelirrojo para incitarlo a andar.- Mejor vámonos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Ambos caminaron rápidamente por el pasillo, riendo mientras Natsuki lloriqueaba desde la puerta de la habitación.

Salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron a la parada de bus más cercana, ya que era la única forma que tenían de llegar hasta la ciudad.

Estaba siendo una tarde la mar de entretenida. Otoya descubrió que tenía más en común de lo que pensaba con el rubio, compartían prácticamente los mismos gustos musicales entre otras cosas.

-Mira, esta es la tienda de la que te hablaba-. El pelirrojo señaló una pequeña tiendecita de aspecto un poco cutre.

-¿Es aquí? ¿Seguro?-. Syo miró con desconfianza la entrada.

-¡Claro! He estado aquí millones de veces, ¡Vamos!

Otoya no lo pensó mucho cuando agarró a su compañero de la mano y arrastró de él hacia el interior de aquella tienda. Segundos más tarde, cuando fu plenamente consciente de él calor de la mano de Syo sobre la suya se puso nervioso de nuevo.

Era una sensación cálida y reconfortante, muy agradable, sentía como si no quisiese soltarle nunca más.

-Ya he entrado Otoya, ya puedes soltarme-. Sonrió el rubio.

-¿Qué?-. Lo miró un poco aturdido hasta que recapacitó la situación.- ¡Oh, si! ¡Lo siento!

Soltó su mano de golpe y comenzó a andar rígidamente hacia el mostrador, dejando al rubio curioseando entre los viejos vinilos.

Tenía que darle la razón a su amigo, pese al aspecto que mostraba, la colección de música que ofrecían era realmente extraordinaria.

Empezó a ojear con mucho interés, mirase donde mirase encontraba temas míticos, si pudiese se querría llevar la tienda entera. Sonrió para si mismo, se alegraba mucho de que Otoya lo hubiese traído allí, esperaba poder repetir y salir más a menudo así.

-Este de aquí es genial-. Sintió como alguien se le acercaba por la espalda y pasaba un brazo por encima de su hombro, agarrando uno de los discos.- Te lo recomiendo.

Syo alzó la vista girando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para descubrir que era el pelirrojo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, como siempre.

-Si tu me lo recomiendas me fiaré, ¿Debería comprarlo?

-¡Totalmente!

Agarró aquel cd y se dirigió al mostrador, donde un ancianito encantador le cobró.

-¡Otoya, la próxima vez que vengas a verme vuelve a traer a tu novia!-. El hombre se despedía de ellos desde la puerta de la tienda, agitando su mano a modo de despedida.

-¡¿Qué has dicho viejo? ¡Soy un chico!

El pelirrojo tuvo que sujetar con todas sus fuerzas al temperamental rubio mientras lo arrastraba lejos de allí.

-Que cosas tiene ese viejo-. Empezó a reír, divertido ante la idea.

-¡A mi no me hace gracia!-. Agitó sus brazos en el aire totalmente sonrojado, para después cruzarlos en su pecho.

-Vamos, vamos, no te enfades-. Dio unos golpecitos en el hombro de su compañero.

Syo giró la cabeza en un gesto digno mientras Otoya seguía sin poder parar de reírse.

Siguieron caminando un rato más, curioseando por las pequeñas calles que se iban encontrando, parándose a mirar algún escaparate de vez en cuando.

Dieron con un pequeño parque y Otoya salió corriendo hacia él, como un niño pequeño, seguido de su amigo.

-Ei, ¡Otoya espera!-. Syo corría tras el, intentando no perderlo de vista.

-¡Es genial! ¡No sabía que hubiese un sitio como este aquí!

El pelirrojo se detuvo frente una zona donde había hierba y se tumbó de espaldas.

-¿De veras vas a tumbarte ahí? ¿Has pensado que la gente trae a sus perros aquí?

-Vamos ¡No seas aguafiestas como Tokiya!-. El pelirrojo agarró a su amigo y lo hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Otoya! Deja de hacer el tonto.

Ambos rieron con ganas mientras se miraban.

El rubio rodó sobre si mismo quedando boca arriba.

Hacía mucho que no se paraba a mirar las nubes de aquella manera, tumbado tranquilamente sobre la hierba, sin preocuparse de nada.

-¿Sabes? Hoy me lo he pasado voz del pelirrojo rompió el silencio que se acababa de formar.

-Yo también, tenemos que repetir.

-¡Totalmente!

Volvieron a prestar atención a las masas algodonosas que decoraban el cielo, observando como cobraban formas sin sentido, siendo empujadas lentamente por el viento.

Otoya estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y notó como sus dedos rozaban ligeramente con los del rubio y escocía, la punta de sus dedos escocía ante aquel ínfimo roce apenas perceptible.

¿Qué podían ser todas aquellas sensaciones que estaban paseándose tan alegremente entre su garganta y estomago? Ya no tenía idea alguna de que podía aquello.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, mirando a su compañero.

Syo tenía los ojos intensamente azules, enmarcados por unas pestañas frondosas y largas, nunca se había dado cuenta de aquello y no sabía por que estaba prestando atención a todo eso de repente.

-Otoya, me alegro de haber venido a esta academia y conoceros a todos. Es mi gran sueño llegar a poder vivir de la música y quiero poder lograrlo estando junto a vosotros.

El pelirrojo se incorporó poyándose en su codo para poder mirar mejor a su compañero. Aunque a decir verdad no estaba escuchando ni una sola palabra de lo que decía, estaba totalmente concentrado en el movimiento que hacían sus pequeños labios al hablar.

-Estoy feliz de llevarme bien contigo Otoya, quiero decir, hasta hace poco apenas hablábamos y aho…

Las palabras del rubio quedaron silenciadas repentinamente. Oyota se había inclinado sobre él, depositando delicadamente un beso sobre sus labios. Syo se quedó paralizado ante aquello, puesto que no acababa de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, Otoya por su parte no hizo nada, tampoco es que lo hubiese pensado demasiado antes de hacerlo, simplemente sintió el impulso y actuó.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?

El puño de Syo impactó contra el mentón de Otoya, haciéndolo caer de espaldas por la violencia del golpe.

El pequeño se levantó enseguida del suelo, respirando agitadamente y se quedó mirando fijamente a Otoya, que empezaba a incorporarse. El pelirrojo se tapó la zona dolorida con la mano mientras le devolvía la mirada a su compañero.

Syo lo miró unos instantes más antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Syo! ¡Espera!-. Otoya se puso en pie dispuesto a seguirlo, pero ya no había ni rastro de él.

Se frotó los cabellos con ambas manos.

Había echo una estupidez enorme, se maldecía por no pensar antes de hacer las cosas. Ahora lo más probable es que su compañero no quisiera ni verle, cuando él justo estaba empezado a descubrir lo que realmente sentía.

Comenzó a caminar, dispuesto a volver a la academia, lo único que esperaba era que Syo no se perdiese y regresase lo antes posible, así podrían aclarar el asunto… o al menos intentarlo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Aquella había sido la peor noche de su vida, podría haberlo jurado. No había dormido nada en absoluto y quedaba reflejado en las ojeras que decoraban su cara.

Tampoco había vuelto a ver al rubio, sabía que había conseguido volver por que cuando aquella noche pasó por delate de la puerta de su habitación pudo escuchar el usual alboroto, pero no había tenido el valor de entrar.

Ahora la primera mitad de su horario había acabado y sabía que en la hora de la comida no podría evitar encontrarse con él. Eso le ponía nervioso.

Entró en el comedor de la academia, intentando localizar a sus amigos con la vista. Allí estaban, sentados en la misma mesa de siempre.

Se acercó temeroso y buscó asiento, para su sorpresa, el rubio no estaba allí.

-¿Eh? ¿Y Syo?

-Ni idea, cuando ha sonado la campana ha salido disparado sin decir nada.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi Syo-chan, Otoya? ¡Desde ayer está muy raro! ¡Ya no quiere posar para mis fotos!-. Decía Natsuki mientras mordía un pañuelo de forma dramática, llorando.

-Para empezar, nunca quiere posar para tus fotos-. Dijo calmadamente Masato mientras miraba fijamente su plato de comida.

-¡Y-yo no le he hecho nada!

Que extraño, estaba del todo seguro que aquella iba a ser una ocasión perfecta para verle y poder hablar del asunto.

Sabía que el rubio no era de los que huía de los problemas, así que empezó a preocuparse seriamente sobre aquello, tenía que encontrar cuanto antes a Syo.

El resto de las clases se le hicieron interminables, en cuanto oyó e timbre de salida corrió hasta su habitación a dejar sus cosas para después dirigirse a la habitación de su compañero.

-No, Syo no está, la verdad es que no ha vuelto después de clase, no se donde está.

Natsuki parecía casi tan preocupado como él. ¿Dónde se había metido aquel chico? ¿Tan pocas ganas tenía de verle?

Se despidió del rubio y continuó su búsqueda. Tenía que encontrarlo a toda costa, no podía dejar el asunto pasar así como así, ¡No después de haberle besado!

Deambuló de un lado a otro de la academia, sin llegar a dar con él. Estaba ya totalmente resignado y dispuesto a volver a su cuarto cuando oyó a lo lejos una suave melodía de violín.

Conocía perfectamente quien era el que estaba manejando ese instrumento, lo había oído miles de veces, no había lugar a dudas de que era el violín de Syo. Era una música bastante más melancólica de lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero hermosa al fin y al cabo.

Caminó en la dirección de donde parecía provenir la música y sus pasos lo acabaron guiando hasta la vieja aula de música. Esa aula estaba más apartada de las otras y ya prácticamente ni se usaba, quedando reducida a ser un simple almacén para la academia. No le extrañaba no haber podido dar con su compañero antes.

Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, intentando no emitir ningún ruido.

Allí estaba Syo, de pie junto a la ventana, arrancándole aquellas melancólicas notas a su violín. Las luces estaban apagadas y la luz del atardecer entraba a través de los cristales, haciendo que las sombras se alargasen en la pared blanca del fondo.

Se quedó en el marco de la puerta, observando atentamente al chico, que parecía bastante concentrado en lo que hacía.

La música paró y Syo apartó su violín, dejándolo cuidadosamente sobre la mesa mientras suspiraba.

Los aplausos del pelirrojo resonaron por la habitación, haciendo que el rubio se girase en aquella dirección, sorprendido.

Cuando vio a Otoya cogió su instrumento rápidamente intentó pasar por la puerta para salir.

-¡Ei! Espera un momento.

El pelirrojo lo sujetó por la muñeca y lo arrastró de nuevo dentro del aula, cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?-. Syo apretó su violín con fuerza, parecía esta a la defensiva.

-S-solo quiero hablar-. Levantó las manos en el aire, como demostrando su inocencia.

El rubio dejó el instrumento sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, esperando.

-B-bueno… Sobre lo del otro día… Ya sabes… Olvídalo, ¿Vale?

Todo le estaba saliendo del revés, quería explicarle por qué lo hizo realmente, pero al tenerlo delate había tanto miedo que prefería dejarlo estar, no quería que el rubio le odiase.

-Idiota…-. Syo bajó la vista, ocultando sus ojos con el pelo.

-¿C-cómo?

-¡¿Po que tuviste que besarme?

-B-bueno yo… Yo solo…

-Puede que para ti no fuese importante… Pero ese fue mi primer beso, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a robarlo como si no valiese nada?-. Su voz tembló un poco, parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar.- Te odio, eres horrible.

Y así fue, sus ojos se humedecieron levemente, puede que no llegase a llorar, pero seguro que estaba aguantándose las ganas todo lo que podía.

-¡No! Syo, oye…-. Se rascó la cabeza nervioso ante aquella escena, no sabía muy bien que hacer-. L-lo siento.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó, consolándolo. Acarició sus cabellos dulcemente.

-Lo siento…. Y no lo siento….

-¿Qué dices idiota?-. El rubio ocultaba su rostro contra el pecho del pelirrojo, no iba a permitir que lo viese en aquel estado por nada, tenía su orgullo ante todo.

-Digo que lo siento por robarte tu primer beso… Pero no siento haberte besado.

Se hizo un silencio bastante incomodo entre ellos, en el que ningún de los dos se atrevió a decir nada.

-Si lo hice fue por que… Porqué me gustas mucho Syo…

Ya está, ya lo había dicho, ni el mismo se lo acababa de creer, pero al fin esas palabras salieron de su boca, haciéndole sentir como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima.

Notó como el rubio sollozaba un poco entre sus brazos.

-E-ei Syo, ya te he dicho que lo siento-. Lo apartó un poco para mirarlo.

Syo lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrado, una pequeña lagrimita acababa de escapar de ellos y tenía los labios apretados con fuerza.

-S-solo no hagas las cosas sin peguntar… Idiota…-. Syo apretó la camisa de Otoya con fuerza mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos,

El pelirrojo se quedó paralizado al ver la cara del rubio en aquel momento y se sonrojó totalmente, le habían entrado unas ganas terribles de besarlo de nuevo.

-¿P-puedo darte un beso?

-¡¿Por qué demonios me preguntas eso?

-P-pero tú has dicho…

-Tsk… Idiota

Syo agarró a Otoya por las solapas de la camisa y lo atrajo con fuerza, besándolo.

No se lo creía, ni siquiera había cerrado los ojos de lo repentino que había sido, pero ahí estaba, Syo besándolo. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que aquello fuese posible.

Pasó sus manos por la cintura del otro, abrazándolo. Ambos eran torpes en aquello, pero no importaba, el inexperto roce de sus labios era enloquecedor.

Otoya empezó a mover sus labios de manera insegura, encajándolos a la perfección con los del rubio, que lo correspondía con ganas.

Su cara ardía y su corazón bombeaba sangre como un loco. Aquello no era suficiente, necesitaba más, así que su lengua prácticamente se movió sola, intentando meterse dentro de la boca del otro.

Syo se tensó y dudó un poco antes de permitir aquella intromisión, pero acabó cediendo. Sintió como la lengua de Otoya entraba en su boca, era resbaladiza y caliente, no podía negar que se sentía genial.

Sus manos dejaron de apretar la camisa para pasar a aferrarse a su cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia él.

Sus bocas se movían hábilmente en busca de más contacto, mientras que sus lenguas se enredaban húmedamente.

Sus manos se movieron casi instintivamente, acariciando el pecho del rubio.

-E-ei… Otoya…

-Syo…

Su voz sonaba extasiada, prácticamente había perdido la cabeza con aquello. Su boca vagó hasta su cuello, besándolo.

Syo sintió un cosquilleo ante aquel contacto, pero no eran precisamente cosquillas, ni mucho menos. Su garganta había empezado a quemarle desde hacía rato, sentía como si se fuese a ahogar.

Otoya deslizó sus manos por encima de la ropa de Syo mientras seguía besando y lamiendo su cuello.

-O-Otoya… Deberíamos parar…

El pelirrojo hizo caso omiso y siguió acariciándolo hasta que sus torpes dedos se toparon con uno de los pezones erectos de Syo, éste gimió ante el repentino roce.

Aquello lo excitó por algún motivo, haciéndolo desear más.

-Syo, y-yo estoy duro…

-¡I-idiota! ¡¿Por qué eres tan sincero?-. Su cara se volvió roja en pocos segundos, intentando apartar al otro por la vergüenza.

-P-pero Syo también lo está…-. Acarició tremulosamente la entrepierna del rubio.

-Eso es porque… t-tu mestas tocando de esa manera…-. Ocultó su cara, hundiéndola en el hombro del pelirrojo.

Otoya tragó saliva pesadamente y besó a Syo de nuevo, ahora toda su concentración estaba en acariciar la erección del rubio sobre la tela.

Estaba un poco temeroso por aquello, después de todo jamás había tocado un pene que no fuese el suyo, sin embargo, la idea de hacerlo con el de Syo le resultaba tentadora.

-Y-yo… Yo no sé muy bien que es lo que hay que hacer… Pero quiero hacer el amor con Syo…-. Rozaba sus labios contra los del otro, mientras desabrochaba su cinturón. Sus manos temblaban.

-¿Q-qué? Eso… Eso es demasiado… Detente Otoya… No podemos…

-¿Por qué no? ¿Syo no me desea?-. Lo miró con ojos anhelantes, mientras empezaba a introducir su mano dentro del pantalón del rubio.

-Yo… Ah… No, no me toques ahí…

-¿No quieres?

El rubio se quedó unos instantes en silencio, emitiendo pequeños gemidos.

-Si… Si quiero… Yo… Se siente bien, cuando haces eso…

Otoya sonrió ampliamente y deslizó su mano bajo los calzoncillos de Syo.

El pequeño dio un respingo de sorpresa e intentó apartarlo, pero el pelirrojo era persistente.

-Syo… Desabrocha tu camisa…-. El rubio lo miró temeroso, con los ojos cristalinos.- Por favor…

Otoya lo besó en la frente, mientras su mano seguía subiendo y bajando por su erección, que comenzaba a dejar ir un líquido transparente.

El pálido pecho de Syo quedó expuesto, Otoya se inclinó sobre su compañero y lo besó, recorriéndolo con sus labios y deteniéndose sobre un pezón, lamiéndolo. Su lengua se movía rápidamente, dando pequeños toquecitos sobre el, volviéndolo duro y haciendo gemir a su propietario.

-Ya… p-para Otoya…

-No puedo evitarlo Syo… Eres tan guapo…

-C-cállate de una vez-. Se aferró con fuerza a la espalda del pelirrojo.

Otoya levantó en el aire al rubio y lo hizo sentarse sobre un pupitre.

-Tranquilo…-. Empezó a bajar los pantalones del pequeño junto con su ropa interior.

-¡No!-. Syo estiró de su camisa hacia abajo, tratando de cubrirse.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No quiero que me veas… Seguro que no te va a gustar… Ya sabes…-. Su rostro estaba rojo y además el ocultaba su mirada.

-Syo… Te aseguro que no puede haber nada de ti que no me guste…

El rubio lo miró avergonzado, para después retirar lentamente sus manos, permitiéndole continuar. Otoya sonrió y acabó de desnudarlo.

-Como decía… No puede haber nada de ti que no me guste… Eres hermoso…

El pelirrojo se retiró un poco para contemplar la escena.

Syo estaba medio tumbado sobre un pupitre, con su camisa abierta, permitiéndole contemplar su pecho, que subía y bajaba de manera agitada. Si seguía bajando la vista veía sus piernas colgando al borde de la mesa y su erección, que temblaba ante la atenta mirada de Otoya.

-¡D-deja de mirarme de una vez!

-L-lo siento… No puedo evitarlo.

Volvió a acercarse, posicionándose entre sus piernas, y lo besó. Aquellos besos eran muy diferentes a los primeros que se habían dado, a esas alturas eran completamente lujuriosos y húmedos.

-Mi pene duele Syo…

Se desabrochó el pantalón, liberando su erección.

No podía resistirlo más, era desesperante, necesitaba estar dentro de él, se sentía como si fuese a morir si no lo hacía.

Agarró su pene y lo dirigió a la entrada del rubio, apretando hacia dentro.

-¡A-auch! Otoya ¿Qué haces? ¡Duele!

-E-esta muy apretado…No la puedo meter-. Su voz sonaba casi desesperada.- Syo, ¿No me quieres dentro de ti?

-¿E-eres tonto acaso? No soy una mujer, no me humedezco… Claro que no va a entrar…

Era bastante lógico, no se le había ocurrido.

-Entonces, ¿Si te humedezco podré entrar?

-B-bueno, si... Supongo.

Otoya se apresuró en darle la vuelta, dejándolo de espaldas.

-¿Otoya? ¿Qué estás… Aaaah?-. Sus brazos fallaron, haciendo que cayese contra la mesa.- N-no… No hagas eso…

El pelirrojo se había agachado detrás de él y había comenzado a lamer aquella zona sin dudarlo. Suponía que de esa manera conseguiría lo que se proponía y de todas formas, aquello era bastante excitante y parecía gustarle a Syo.

-Ese lugar… Otoya… Ni siquiera me he duchado antes… N-no…

-No me importa… Syo, me excita mucho hacer esto, ¿No te gusta?-. Su voz era inocente y sincera, aunque ronca por la excitación.

-N-no es que no me gusta solo es que… Ahhh… Es demasiado intimo…Mnh…

Otoya sonrió y continuó con su tarea, paseando su lengua sobre aquél delicioso agujero, haciendo presión de ven en cuando, metiendo la punta de su lengua en el interior. La saliva empezaba a acumularse allí, haciendo que chorrease por su barbilla y el interior de los muslos del rubio.

Se levantó secándose la barbilla, parecía que al menos ya estaba húmedo. Para asegurarse, dirigió un dedo hasta la entrada de Syo, introduciéndolo en su interior. Aunque al principio le costó un poco, acabó desliándose hasta el fondo.

El rubio gimió, aferrándose con fuerza al borde de la mesa. Otoya sentía que algo en su interior iba creciendo y metió otro dedo, que dada la lubricación de la zona, no opuso mucha resistencia antes de entrar. Empezó a mover sus dedos dentro y fuera, escuchando el húmedo sonido de succión que producían con fascinación.

-Aahhh… P-para de una vez de hacer eso, p-pervertido… Ahhh… No…-. Syo se retorcía ante aquél nuevo contacto, al principio se había sentido raro y hasta doloroso, pero con toda aquella saliva deslizándose en su interior no podía más que rendirse ante el placer.

Otoya le dio la vuelta a su compañero, haciendo que volviese a quedar tumbado bocarriba sobre el pupitre.

-Lo siento Syo… Pero quiero hacerlo ya… No puedo esperar…

El pelirrojo se posicionó entre sus piernas y dirigió su pene erecto hasta el ano de Syo.

El rubio lo miraba con cierto terror mientras se agarraba con fuerza a la mesa.

-N-no me mires así Syo…

-¿Qué quieres que le haga? Es… es mi primera vez, ¡Estoy nervioso!

-¡También es mi primera vez! A-así que también estoy nervioso… p-pero prometo que voy a ir con cuidado… Si te duele dímelo y pararé enseguida… O si no te gusta o si te arrepientes o si…

-¡V-vale Otoya! A-así que mételo de una vez…

A veces el pelirrojo conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas, pero al fin y al cabo aquella parte de él era lo que le hacía ser tan especial.

Otoya se posicionó nuevamente y empujó hacia el interior del rubio, sintiendo como a punta de su miembro luchaba por abrirse camino. Gimió ante aquel contacto y continuó apretando.

Syo se tensó ante aquella intrusión, no podía decir que realmente fuese dolor, pero si una sensación extraña e intensa.

-S-syo… E-estoy entrando…

-¡Cállate! Aah… N-no quiero que me lo expliques…

-E-es tan apretado… Está muy caliente dentro de ti Syo…

-T-te he dicho que… Aaaahhh-. Gimió sonoramente y abrazó con fuerza al pelirrojo cuando sintió que el pene de Otoya había entrado profundamente en él.

-Ha…. Ha entrado toda…-. Otoya se abrazó a Syo, intentando calmarlo, puesto que había empezado a temblar.- ¿Te duele?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que duele!

El rubio abrazaba con fuerza a Otoya mientras cerraba sus ojos, intentando alejar aquél dolor. El pelirrojo tragó saliva pesadamente, aquello se sentía tremendamente genial y era lo último que quisiese hacer, pero de todas formas, pensando en su compañero se aventuró a preguntarle.

-¿Q-quieres que la saque?

Syo negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

-No… Estoy bien… Solo dame un segundo…

Otoya se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos. Estaban ligeramente llorosos, besó sus parpados, secando la humedad que se acumulaba. Dirigió su mano hasta el miembro semi erecto de Syo y empezó a masajearlo, quería hacer cualquier cosa que estuviese en su mano para ayudarlo a relajarse.

-O-Otoya no hagas eso… Se siente raro si… Si estimulas los dos sitios a la vez…

El pelirrojo no podía dejar de contemplar aquella maravillosa expresión en el rostro del rubio e inconscientemente empezó a mover sus caderas, empezando a penetrarlo.

Syo gemía de nuevo, dejándose caer de espaldas contra el pupitre.

-S-syo… Aaah… Abrázate a mí…

Obedeció y pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Ittoki, aferrándose a él.

Sus movimientos empezaban a ser más rápidos y precisos, aunque un poco torpes, embistiéndolo una y otra vez.

-Syo… E-esta es la primera vez que hago el amor pero… me siento genial… Eres el mejor Syo.

El rubio sufrió un escalofrío ante aquellas palabras siendo dichas entre gemidos, tan cerca de su rostro.

-Yo… Yo…Aaahh… Otoya, yo me siento igual… Aaahh…

Esas palabras reavivaron el fuego en el pelirrojo, que apoyándose en la mesa empezó a penetrarlo más rápidamente.

El pupitre empezó a temblar y desplazarse con cada embestida que Syo recibía.

La sala estaba llena de sus gemidos, que se entremezclaban como sus alientos, que chocaban.

Otoya besó a su compañero con pasión, introduciendo su lengua en su boca. Todo su cuero estaba empezando a avisarle de que no iba a durar mucho más.

-Me voy a… ¡Syo! N-no puedo más… Yo… -. Se abrazó con fuerza a su compañero, hundiendo su pene lo más profundo que podía.

-Y-yo… tampoco…N-no… No puedo…Ahhh… Resistir mucho ¡Más!

Sus respiraciones jadeantes empezaron a acelerarse por momentos. Otoya sintió un escalofrío subirle por la espalda, concentrándose en su entrepierna. Una oleada de placer le invadió, provocando que se corriese dentro de Syo con un sonoro gemido.

-E-esta tan… Caliente… O-otoya…Aaaahh….

Syo pudo notar como algo extremadamente cálido lo llenaba, era una sensación tan intensa que bastó para hacer que se corriese, tensó su cuerpo durante unos instantes, manchando su propio vientre y la mano de Otoya, que masajeaba su miembro hasta aquel instante.

El pelirrojo sacó con cuidado su pene, sin poder evitar que Syo hiciese una mueca de dolor igualmente. Se sentó en la silla de aquel pupitre, intentando recuperar la respiración.

Seguía mirando fijamente el cuerpo de Syo. Ahora estaba completamente relajado, tratando de recuperar el aire y una fina capa de sudor hacía brillar su piel.

-Syo… de verdad que me gustas mucho…

El nombrado se cubrió el rostro con los antebrazos.

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan sincero solo un segundo? Vas a matarme.

Otoya comenzó a reír y se levantó para depositar un beso sobre los labios de Syo, que seguía ocultando su rostro, aunque aquello no lograba disimular lo rojas que tenía las orejas.

_"Es difícil dar pruebas de nuestro amor y aun así innegablemente el amor está ahí, es solo saber cuando y donde está."_

* * *

**Solo me queda decir que ojalá os haya gustado y gracias por leer ^^**


End file.
